Cambiar de piel
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Alguna vez sentiste que has tocado fondo? que nesecitas sacudirte la amargura y el dolor de encima? que nesecitas empezar de nuevo...Ellos si pero ¿podren empezar de nuevo? ¿sera naruto capaz de perdonarlo?[sasunaru]mal summary, denle una oportunidad si?


_**Aquí estoy de nuevo jeje esta semana estoy inspirada...si lo se, se que debería aprovecharla para continuar los fic que tengo pendientes pero es que llevo tiempo con esto en la cabeza y tenia que sacarlo (inner: un exorcismo O.O?) prometo que aprovechare que mi musa esta de buenas y seguiré con los fic . **_

_**bueno sobre el fic no se que decir llevo tiempo dándole vueltas porque esta basado en una experiencia propia (eso si un poco modificada y exagerada ehh xD) OxO espero que os guste **_

**Disclaimer: **naruto y de mas personajes no me pertenecen son de kishi-sensei yo solo los e secuestrado (inner: cierto a sasuke lo tiene amarrado en la pata de la cama ¬¬) XDD

**Advertencias: **bueno contiene yaoi, eso si muy suave, si lo se eso es raro en mi que soy una pervertida consumada pero este trata sobre los sentimientos u.u

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAMBIAR DE PIEL**

¿Este realmente soy yo? me veo y no me reconozco, lo único que queda de mi es mi piel, mi exterior...Por mas que busco no me encuentro todo es oscuridad ¿Donde estoy? siento que floto ¿estoy vivo? no creo que eso realmente importe.Vivir ¿pare que? yo mismo me encargue de matar la poco humanidad que quedaba en mi...Me adentre en la oscuridad, me empape y ahogue en ella y congele lo que quedaba de mi corazón.Deje detrás la aldea en donde nací y también las únicas personas que me el paso del tiempo empecé a olvidarlos, empecé a dejar de sentir pero aun asin nunca pude sacarme esa espina del corazón.¿Que era esa espina?...Ya me acuerdo esa espina era el recuerdo de unos ojos celestes, de una sonrisa cálida...Naruto...Todos estos años he intentado sacarte de mi corazón y lo único que conseguí era sentirme mas triste y vacío.El ultima día que soy capaz de recordar soñé contigo, soñé que eras mi luz, soñé que conseguías llegar hasta mi oscuro corazón y me salvabas; pero cuando desperté lo ignore y seguí, seguí engañándome y cuando horas mas tarde contemple mis manos manchadas por la sangre de mi hermano, me perdí, juro que morí en ese instante.Porque al sentir ese vacío ese agujero negro en mi pecho que comenzó a devorarme, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado que siempre lo estuve.¿Sabes por qué? porque el odio hacia a mi hermano era lo único que me quedaba y al matarlo mate el odie que sentía por el dejándome completamente vacío.Mi error fue alejarme de ti y acabar con todo aquello que no fuera odio...sembré mi propia destrucción, creé este dolor y cuando fui consciente de que de verdad había matado a mi hermano, mi mente se fragmento en miles de pedazos.Solo pude decir una palabra antes de que la oscuridad me tragara: perdoname.

Desde entonces estoy aquí dando tumbos en la oscuridad y solo se una cosa: quiero creer en ese sueño naruto, quiero creer que te convertirás en mi luz, quiero que me salves.Eres el único que puede hacerlo, porque ahora se que te amo dobe...pero...**¿acaso es demasiado tarde? ...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En una habitación con paredes blancas descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un moreno de piel pálida enganchado a una cuantas maquinas e intravenosas.

- no te ves bien-susurro una mujer mientras le acariciaba la pálida mejilla- irónico incluso acostado en una cama y destrozado mentalmente has conseguido derrotarme - sonrisa extraña- y solo te a costado dos días ne?

Acercándose mas al paciente se sentó en la orilla de la cama dedicándose a observarlo en silencio con solo el pitido de las maquinas de fondo.

- finalmente viniste a por lo que te pertenece- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla dejando paso a muchas otras- no tienes idea de cuanto te ame- sollozo dejando un beso casto en los fríos labios del moreno- y aunque no lo creas me duele ver como has terminado...

El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban le hicieron incorporarse y secar las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.Nadie la vería llorar, hacia tiempo se hizo esa promesa y por encima de todas las cosas la cumpliría.

- sakura-san- se escucho una voz suave a su espalda

- si?

- ya esta todo listo- dijo acercándose a ella- pero..de verdad crees que es lo mejor? estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

- por supuesto- contesto volteandose a verla- no te preocupes se que mi puesto en el hospital quedara en buenas manos contigo hinata- termino de decir dirigiéndose a la puerta

- sakura!- exclamo haciendo a la pelirrosa parar antes de atravesar la salida- deseo de todo corazón que te valla bien

En los últimos años no se habían llevado muy bien, habían tenido mas de un enfrentamiento provocado por el amor que la morena le procesaba a naruto y ver que ahora le deseaba lo mejor sinceramente emociono a la pelirrosa.

-arigato hinata- sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación y se perdió por el largo pasillo del hospital

Habían pasado 4 largos años desde la ultima vez que el ex-equipo 7 había intentado por ultima vez traer a sasuke de vuelta.Sin embargo sakura lo recordaba como si fuera ayer porque en esa misión naruto cambio, nunca volvió a ser el mismo y ella se sentía culpable, creía que debería ver sido capaz de no dejar al rubio lastimarse de esa manera.Porque en esa misión fue el único que hablo con sasuke y cuando regresó solo,sin el, era diferente.Sus ojos color cielo habían perdido su brillo y ese aura de felicidad que siempre le rodeaba había desaparecido daba la impresión que cuando sasuke se fue se llevo una parte del rubio.No sakura sabia que había sido asin parte del ojiazul se quedo ese día con sasuke.Después de eso naruto se convirtió en una persona fría y solitaria completamente diferente del rubio que le robo el corazón, no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue.Pero no se dio por vencida se quedo a su lado y al año consiguió irse a vivir con el, en el fondo sabia que el rubio lo hacia por obligación que no la amaba que era por el niño que esperaba;pero insistió en engañarse y lo único que consiguió en estos años era dolor,soledad.Ya no era la misma sakura feliz de antes ahora solo era una cascara vacía, sin vida no le quedaba nada ni siquiera su amistad y eso era lo que mas le dolía.Se habían hecho mucho daño, reconocía que ella tenia parte de la culpa, pero el rubio tampoco fue nunca sincero con ella.Y ahora solo quería volar, volar lejos y volver a empezar, cambiar de piel y ser una mujer nueva dejar atrás la amargura y el dolor.Y ahora mientras salia del hospital y dejaba todo atrás sentía que empezaba a romperse las cadenas que la ataban al dolor, ahora antes de empezar de nuevo solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer una cosa por el rubio, al fin y al cabo se lo debía.

- porque por muy negro que se ponga el día siempre habrá un mañana- susurro mientras miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En una habitación oscura un rubio daba vueltas en sueños, sudaba y se revolvía una y otra vez con una mueca de dolor es su rostro.Estaba teniendo una de las muchas pesadillas, es que tanto le odiaba que hasta en sueños lo tormentaba?

RING RING

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó sobresaltandolo sin saber si besarlo por arrancarlo de esa pesadilla o tirarlo por la ventana.De mala gana se levanto y se dirigió al diabólico trasto que le estaba acabando la poca cordura que le quedaba

- digame?- contesto con voz airada

- naru - contesto una voz dulce

-sakura, que quieres ahora?- solo una persona en esa mugrosa aldea lo llamaría de esa manera

- tienes que venir al hospital- contesto ignorando la acidez en la voz del rubio

- ahora? y se puede saber por que?

- es algo importante naru

- no me llames asin- protesto- esta bien iré pero procura que realmente sea importante

- lo es- silencio- naru- continuo- te quiero

- como?- pregunto confundido

- nada solo quería que lo supieras- en su voz se notaba tristeza

Cuando se convirtió en el cabrón que era? ah si el último día que vio a sasuke...sasuke que sensaciones mas desagradables les producía su nombre en su interior: amor, dolor, odio.El siempre se jactó hasta el último momento de decir que no lo entendía que no sabia como se sentía, y el se preguntaba¿como coño no entenderlo cuando lo puso en la misma situación?.Porque para el sasuke era su hermano su familia y el lo traiciono se fue lejos, intento matarlo y mato a una persona muy importante para el ...sai...cuanto lo echaba de menos hasta su sonrisa falsa...Aun asin no podía dejar de amarlo, amarlo si porque en estos años se había dado cuenta con horror que además de odiarlo estaba perdidamente enamorado de el, contradictorio ¿no?.

Cuando volvió estaba destrozado le dolía el pecho y se sentía mas solo que nunca y la cago,la cagada mas grande de su vida: se emborracho y dejo embarazada a sakura.¿Como había sido capaz? a sakura, SU sakura que era lo único que le quedaba y sabia que durante estos 4 años le había hecho mucho daño mas del que podía imaginar.Le había dado lo mejor de ella y también su mayor alegría: su hijo que era lo único por lo que continuaba adelante.Y ahora apenas ni hablaban si no era para insultarse, pero en verdad era porque no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, no podía o se daría cuenta de sus mas oscuros deseos.Quería protegerla de el mismo de lo que se había convertido y no encontró mejor manera de alejarla de el que hiriéndola.Y ahora se arrepentía porque estaba solo ... Y sabía que se había vuelto igual que el y su corazón solo decía una cosa una y otra vez:¿por qué sasuke?. L e habría dado toda su vida, su fuerza su cuerpo, su alma y el lo desprecio lo destrozo de la peor manera ...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- disculpe

- si, que desea?

- esta la señorita haruno?- pregunto el rubio

- no señor, sakura-san se fue ara una media hora

-¿QUE?- protesto- si he quedado aquí con ella

- lo siento señor pero no puedo ayudarle

- ok. si vuelve digale que su esposo la espera en la cafetería- termino la conversación

Indiferente se dirigió hacia la cafetería pero por el camino escucho la conversación de unas enfermeras

- te has enterado kanoe?

- de que?

- hace dos días hospitalizaron a un traidor

- ese de la habitación 306...mmm es guapisimo no crees?

El corazón se le paro y se quedo quieto en mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer y entonces recordó lo último que sakura le dijo por teléfono

_- nada solo quería que lo supieras- en su voz se notaba tristeza_

_- te encuentras bien sakura?_

_- seguro...solo quería decirte naru que...que si tu corazón te lleva hasta el siguele, yo te amare siempre pase lo que pase- colgó_

Seria el?...En respuesta su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus pies se movieron y corrió a donde sus pies le llevaban y en cada paso su corazón retumbaba con fuerza.Y de repente paro en frente de una miedo se acerco y dando un suspiro para calmarse la abrío.¿Era un sueño? o ¿una pesadilla?...Hay estaba el tirado en la cama pálido, y cuando se estaba acercando a el alguien entro en la habitación

- naruto?- pregunto una voz conocida

- hinata...-giro a verla- que tiene?

- bueno...de manera que lo entiendas- el rubio arqueo una ceja por ese comentario y ella se apresuro a contestar- su mente a desconectado se su cuerpo es una especie de coma inducido...y a menos que reaccione pronto lo desconectaran de las maquinas- el corazón del rubio de encogió

-¿como?-protesto- si hacéis eso morirá

- naruto, es un traidor ¿recuerdas? nadie se quiere hacer cargo de ..

- ¡dejame solo!- la corto- ¡vete!

Sin mas que decir la morena salio de la habitación dejando al rubio solo con el ojinegro, que en silencio se acerco a la cama

- sasuke...-susurro con voz ahogada arrodillándose al lado de la cama- por que me haces esto?-le acaricio una pálida mejilla- es que no te es suficiente el daño que ya me as hecho?...¡maldita sea!- lágrimas de impotencia y rabia surcaron su rostro- ¡Despierta! tienes que hacerlo teme!...no...puedes dejarme..solo- una de las muchas lágrimas del rubio cayó en una mejilla de sasuke

_**¿Que es esto? siento calidez...¿agua?, ¿con que me estoy mojando?**_

- por favor- suplico- empecemos de nuevo, olvidemos todo...huiré contigo si es necesario pero no me dejes solo...te amo

Esas dos palabras resonaron en la cabeza del moreno mientras la oscuridad que lo envolvía empezaba a desaparecer dejando paso a una luz brillante

- te amo tanto y me haces tanta falta- dijo apoyando la frente en el hombro del moreno mojándolo ligeramente con sus lágrimas

_**Entonces no es demasiado tarde **_- pensó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos

- na-ru-to- susurro con la voz ligeramente enronquecida dejando al rubio sin aliento- no llores dobe- dirigió una mano a los cabellos dorados del menor y los acaricio con una dulzura que creyó no tener- perdón...perdoname

-sasuke!!- exclamo perdiéndose en esos dos pozos negros que el moreno tenia por ojos- dios estas despierto- inconscientemente sonrió, sonrió como hace tiempo no hacia llenando de calidez el corazón del moreno que bajando la mano de los cabellos dorados le acaricio una morena mejilla secando las lágrimas que las recorrían

- naruto...dejame recoger los fragmentos de tu corazón y volver a pegarlos...dejame curar las heridas que te he podido hacer- paro un segundo y continuo- dejame amarte

- sasuke-teme- sollozo- borrón y cuenta nueva- termino de decir apoyando su frente en la del moreno

- si , borrón y cuenta nueva dobe- susurro envolviéndolo en sus brazos y acercándolo mas a su cuerpo

**Por que siempre se puede empezar de nuevo ...siempre hay una salida**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**uff hay quedo eso ¿que os pareció? espero que os gustara jeje es diferente de lo que suelo escribir pero bueno espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.Si lo se, me salio muy sentimental y en mas de una parte cuando estaba escribiéndolo se me cayeron las lágrimas pero como ya e dicho esta basado en una experiencia personal (eso si exagerada un poco porque si no no seria interesante XD) y la verdad estoy contenta con el resultado espero vuestro comentarios que me ayudan mucho y me animan a escribir.Sin mas que decir me despido.**_

_**Besos!!**_


End file.
